


Perfect Simplicity

by silailo



Category: Et Cetera (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silailo/pseuds/silailo
Summary: Welcome home.





	Perfect Simplicity

The room wasn’t much, but they couldn’t afford anything else. After leaving New York, they had used most of their money on train tickets and stagecoaches to go back West. Very little cash remained.

Baskerville had made sure to sweep out the dirt and dust off the furniture before Mingchao saw the room. The faded, thread-bare rug was the only decoration the space offered.

But his friend didn’t notice the details. She bounded for one of the small beds and sat on it. “It’s perfect!” she said. Baskerville smiled at her.

Perfect for two people just starting out together. Again.


End file.
